Genuine Smiles
by Sheng18
Summary: Would love help forget the past or would it only hurt twice as much ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Smile, it suits you

'_It was raining hard that night, it was said in the news earlier that there was a storm coming but weather reporters seem to forget when the storm would actually hit the City of Konoha. Stupid weather, Stupid Reporter not telling when the storm would come, I could have brought my umbrella with me. And here I am, stuck in a gasoline station probably 10 blocks away from home. Yeah! That's right! I, Haruno Sakura, a fourth year and the first honour student of Konohagakue High school failed to bring an umbrella. Now that was so unlike me! And what time is it?! its 7 in the evening and i should have been at my room, doing my home works and studying while Otou-san's watching his favourite sports and Kaa-san is probably preparing for dinner but noo, I have been stuck here for more or less 2 hours! For Pete's sake TWO damn hours when I could have been doing something productive and don't dare ask me what those productive activities I should be doing right now, DUH! First Honour. FIRST HONOUR! and finally, the rain had stopped like 20 minutes ago and me, being like the good student I was, I headed home as fast I could. When I reached my home it was quite odd how our lights we're turned off and to the fact that it was just like 8 in the evening. I opened the door, flicked the lights on and saw what was the most -.'_

"Heyyyyy! Forehead from earth ?! Can you hear meee ?" I was cut from my deep thoughts when I came face to face by none other than my loud-mouth friend I so call best friend of mine. With a slight of annoyingness of how 'flirt' her voice may sometimes sound, but ironic as it may sound I'm still grateful for her being a friend of mine though there are times i reeeally get irritated at how she calls me forehead, seriously, I know my forehead is wide and a girl who have pink hair! Who in the right minds would have a naturally pink hair? Oh yeah, that's right me, still she doesn't have to scream it out loud for the world to hear so I called her the nickname I named her when we were at the age of 7, she would cry whenever I call her that so I said, "What Ino-pig?".

It's really a wonder how Yamanaka Ino, Sexy Chick, team captain in cheerleading back when we were in Highschool and me, Haruno Sakura, Nerdy Nerd, has large forehead, and one who you can see studying all the time. What a nerd right? I swear, we're like opposites to each other but I guess, the saying opposites do attract really makes sense when Ino and I are the centre of the talk. Cause baby, we're like the positive and negative energy. We're like partners-in-crime and we're like totally long lost sisters because different we may seem we still have a lot in common like hating those flirty bitches that beg for attention, and jerks who breaks those hearts of these innocent girls and so many more. She'd been there like on my every downfall and I'm so grateful to her because even though one of my dreadful memories of my teenage life has happened she was there for comfort.

"You've been thinking of that night again huh?" Yup, Ino's definitely my best friend because she can damn read my mind! But the good thing about her is that she knows when to just shut her mouth up unlike other people out there who seem not to really care and notice the pain in my eyes whenever they open up that topic about that night.

"Look Sakura, it's been like 6 years ago. You're 23 maybe it's the right time to stop blaming yourself for what happened, we all know it's not your fault" Ino told me, I can perfectly see the pain written all over her face. She was right though, it's been 6 years and maybe just this once, I should face what's real.

"You're right Ino, but for now, let's... just... drop It. Okay?" I just told her, not wanting to continue the topic we have started.

"O-okay, just... okay, Good night Sakura" she told me but clearly I know she's thinking that I should just stop blaming myself and forget about it but the thing is, I'm trying to forget it but the memory is just too painful that I can't bring myself to just do it.

It's been a week since that night when Ino and I we're talking about that night and to say she never opened it up after we had that conversation, she even persuaded me in doing things which like partying and shopping which by the way has helped me forget all about it. It was, even for me, the best way to forget my fears and problems. There was even a day I can all the best yet the worst day ever for I bumped into this guy. Damn he was OH-SO-FREAKING-HOT-WITH-HIS-OH-SO-KISSABLE-LIPS-AS -HE-SMIRKS! But sad to say, he was a JERK!

**FLASHBACK**

_"Damn it, where's that Ino-Pig! How dare she leave me without saying where she'd be. She's so getting it from me, Argh!" I cursed as I went in and out of the stalls I guessed where I could be able to find Ino but no, she wasn't there, not even a single strand of her hair can be found, Damn that Blondie! That's right, I also call her Blondie, ever watched "Legally blond"? Yeah, dumb blond, but I was quite surprised that even though Ino can be dumb for sometimes, she could be a great help when things get serious._

_So here was I, sitting in a bench, for I've been looking for Ino for an hour and a half and still no luck where she could be when I spotted this guy. I am not the type of girl who easily fall head over heels over a guy, or to the point I'd stare and start to drool at them or even think of some dirty things I could be doing with this certain person, as in seriously! That's just gross, but I find myself completely taking back what I have said because this man was exceptional. And to the fact that he's walking towards me._

_"Oh my god! Kill me now!" my inner self told me, and he smirks at me "That was so sexy, so hot, oh marry me!" again my inner told me._

_"Hey, I don't know if your hair's natural but Pinkie, Better wipe away that drool before someone sees you and think you're a pervert." He said then he walked off like nothing happened. And the world came crashing down my head, he was beautiful. Yes, he is beautiful BUT. THREE words I could describe him when he stalked off. "He's a Jerk". Touching the base of my lips, I quickly wiped away the drool I hadn't even noticed. He could have just said "hey miss, you're drooling" or "you with the pink hair don't drool" but no, he just have to call me a PERVERT and how dare he call me Pinkie?! For Pete's Sake. I would never stoop that low. "But the next time you'd see him, I'd bet you'd rape him" countered my inner self "You're disgusting, get lost!" I said to myself. And then I saw the reason why I got embarrassed._

_"Ino-Pig, because of you I got embarrassed!" I yelled at her._

_"Jeeez, Forehead, stop being such a drama queen, you told me he was in Sakura-language "OH-SO-FREAKING-HOT". Ino told me with a smug look._

_"Correction, it's Ino-language PIG!" I countered._

_"But, hey forehead, at least it's proven you really are straight" Ino laughed, I pouted."Shut up, I'm straight! I just don't find the right guy yet.""Whatever forehead" she said as she ruffled my hair like I was a goddamn 4-year old._

**END OF FLASHBCK  
**

It's been a month since my last encounter with that jerk. And somehow it felt like I missed that guy.

"You like the guy and you dare call him a jerk" here goes my inner self again, gosh, since when did this started? Yeah, I think it was the day I was born. Huh! Gene's people! GENES! "Shut up" I growled to myself.

"Sa-sakura-san" Hyuga Hinata, another friend of mine, she in another word the opposite of Ino, she's shy, intelligent like I am not that I'm saying that Ino's not intelligent to, hey Ino's top 3 in class while Hinata's top 2. We are the 3 most intelligent students back in middle school and we're always on dean's list when we were in college. Ino works as a model and Hinata is the heir of the Hyuga Corporation along with her cousin Neiji Hyuga the boyfriend of one of our friend Tenten who also happens to be his secretary. We met Tenten when we visited the Hyuga compound and found Tenten and Neiji doing what couples do. Damn they were so intense in doing what they we're doing, they we're in short, very sweaty. (hehehe you know what I mean) They we're actually training archery! (Fooled you guys! But hey, it's my story so lemme do whatever I want. Hehehe jinkz). There goes me, an old-pink haired maiden and jobless.

"Hinata! It's been like forever the last time I saw you!" Sakura beamed at Hinata who looks like she was going to faint due to her redness.

"Umm, well as you can see, Neiji-san wanted me to ask you if you would like to take up a job?" Hinata said.

"Wow Hinata, you're not stuttering anymore! And yes! I really do need to find a job quick" I said.

"Then, I'll tell him later, thank you for accepting Neiji-san's offer" Hinata countered.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" out of the corner, Uzumaki Naruto, known as the village's clown, and boyfriend of Hinata. And in case how this guy gets to get this girl beside me, well don't ask! I took him 3 years to notice that the girl beside me has a crush on him and the moment he found out, he asked her out and that my friends, was the beginning of how they got close together and TADAH! They became a couple.

"Sakura-chan, so my Hina-chan already told you?" he said as he placed his right shoulder to that of Hinata's who was blushing furiously and to think that she might faint anytime now.

"Yeah, she did" I smile back I mean, who won't smile back to a joyous person like Naruto, ne?

"Ha! With you as teme's secretary, I'd bet he won't ever look for another one, or might never even let go of a hot chick like you Sakura-chan!... and Hina-chan too!" Naruto beamed as he leaned down to give a furiously blushing Hinata a peck in the cheek.

"WHAT?!" I screamed in protest.

"Look Sakura, you've agreed and signed the contract that you'd be working for him." Neiji said trying to keep cool but deep inside he pitied this girl. He have to agree that her soon to be boss was so choosy and to the fact that no one would last long with him as their boss.

"But I didn't know I'd be working for- for that jerk!" Sakura said pointing accusingly at the guy next to Neiji.

"Look Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke isn't..that bad.. I think" Neiji said but the last two words were more like a whisper but I heard it anyway and somehow it scared to work with this jerk guy that was going to be my boss.

ura, Uchiha Sasuke isn'. Might as wellight as well leave? cause you call that i e that her soon to be boss was so choos

*Eye twitch, glare* "Excuse me? Are you referring to me as a what? A Jerk?" *smirk* he asked me. Way to go to ask a girl you jerk! Couldn't you ask nicely?!

"Yes you, YOU. ARE. A. JERK!" Sakura replied with venomously.

"Hn" He looked at her uninterestedly but somehow it amazed him that this petite girl who looks innocent was fierce and annoying. 'And I thought the day was worst enough but ironically, this girl, there was something.' He thought.

"Don't Hned me jerk!" Sakura beamed accusingly at him.

"Quit it you too. Sakura, you signed over the papers so whether you like it or not HE this Jerk you call which I agree to those terms will be your boss. And you Jer-Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, since I've done my part being a friend of yours you say was able to find you an assistant. Might as well leave me alone now? I do know you have many papers to sign right Mr. Uchiha ." Neiji was losing his temper and the last retort was making this too leave his office so he could savour the last remaining minutes of his lunch break.

"Hn, See you later Neiji" Sasuke said as he walked off with a brooding Sakura behind him.

"I'm so kicking his ass. This is so not my lucky day. Maybe I would consider suicide ne" was what Neiji heard from Sakura though it was a whisper and he knew that Sasuke heard it too for he was smirking when he closed the door to Neiji's office.

Just as Neiji was about to exit his office for his lunch break, he came face to face with his secretary whom was also known as Neiji girlfriend Tenten.

"Where you going Neij?" Tenten asked.

"I was just about to grab some lunch with you." He replied.

"You do know lunch break's over, right?". Tenten asked yet again.

"…. Crap!" was what she just heard from her boyfriend.

**SASUKE POV**

'Doesn't she know how to keep her mouth shut?'. Sasuke thought as Sakura kept cursing or more like whispering to herself which by the way was heard and was clearly understood by the stoic Uchiha.

"Cursing seems your habit Ms. Haruno" Sasuke told her.

"Only when it involves a certain jerk like you" Sakura hissed.

"Hn" *smirk* 'this girl really has a short temper' Sasuke thought.

"Where are we going too anyway? And why are we in the parking lot?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I never thought you could speak aside from cursing Ms. Haruno" Sasuke bickered with a smirk on his face.

He really loves to see the way this girl reacts as he teases him. Never was in his life he found joy in simple ways like teasing this girl beside him who happens to have pink hair. Hmm Pink hair, I've just noticed. Hn well, I didn't have time to notice I while ago for I was too distracted as to how fierce this girl was. She was literally, The first woman-er girl, I dare not say womanm she doesn't even look like one, who doesn't want to work with me, exclude the Neiji's Girlfriend Tenten and his cousin Hinata who happens to be the girlfriend of my idiot brest friend Naruto, if any girl was In her position they won't even hesitate in taking up this god forsaken job as them being my secretary.

He notices how Sakura seems to be out of herself and he seems curious about it so he did what he had to do. He walked to her as she backed away slowly until her back met the cold door of his Lamborghini , put both hands on her both sides. Leaned down until his face was a mere inch away from her. He hadn't realized the position they were at. All he was thinking was how this petite girl could form butterflies on his stomach. The first time he saw this girl was at the mall drooling at him and the second he sees her, she's calling him jerk. Hmm, such a mystery and he was determined as to why she calls him all of a sudden a jerk.

**SAKURA POV**

'What the—what is he doing' she thought as Sasuke was leaning against her, both hands on her side, making it hard for her to escape the trap she set herself into.

'LOOK AT HIS KISSABLE LIPS! I BET HE'D KIS US!' Inner Sakura Squealed. Sakura cursed and did what her reflexes told her to do so. She kneed him HARD to where the sun doesn't shine.

Sasuke's eyes widened, fell to the ground and started cursing.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT – ARGH – WAS THAT FOR!" Sasuke screamed as he clutched the place where she had kneed him.

"For you! Violating my rights! For sexual assault! You think I'm the kind of girl that would offer their body to a good looking guy like you I know you're hot and all but no!" Sakura screamed back, crossing her arms in her chest.

"Violating?! What are you saying you Pinkie! And good looking?! How can you say" He hissed still clutching his lower part as he stood up from the ground.

"YEAH! YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL MY FIRST KISS! AND DON'T CALL ME PINKY, MY HAIR MIGHT BE PINK BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME PINKY! AND YES! YOU ARE SO GOOD LOOKING THAT I WANT TO—" Sakura stopped. Did she just tell him he was good looking. 'Yes dear, you even told him he was hot' Inner Sakura said.

"I.. I– JERK!"And now she was now furiously blushing like Hinata, she was also stuttering!

'This is sooo embarrassing and -' her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone laughing. It was melody to her ears. And then she saw what was the most beautiful sight she thinks she had ever seen.

'Sasuke's laughing'?

"What are you laughing about" She said not looking directly to his eyes.

"..Ha..ha.." he cleared his throat and said "Hmm, you really are a strange girl Ms. Haruno. And awhile ago, I was not violating you, I was making sure your hair, how can I say this, Natural."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eye for the first time after that incident. "It's- It's natural, yeah I get that a lot, people saying that I dyed my hair. But really, it's natural." she said with a genuine smile and that my friends made the stoic cold Uchiha we all knew blush.

"Hn" he replied as he motioned Sakura to his car and when they were seated and was on their way to the Uchiha Corporation. He had said something that made not only Sakura's eyes widened and blush but as well as the Uchiha's.

' I guess just maybe, he isn't like him after all' and so Sakura thought.

"_Smiling suits you, I'd like to see you smile more often Sakura"._

_**Hope you like it. This is really my first ever Fanfic I made. Pardon me for some errors but please do review~ Arigatou-desu~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't worry, trust me

"So, this is your business Mr. Uchiha? I thought you we're just one of Neiji's I mean Mr. Hyuga's employee" Sakura said as her eyes roamed from left to right, trying to absorb every detail the building she was at looks like.

"Hn" Sasuke gestured Sakura to where she'd be stationed and who would be her co-workers in his company.

"You know, you should consider reading the dictionary you one syllable-man" Sakura retorted with a look of triumph written on her face.

"…."

"Here we go again." Sakura rolled her eyes. 'This is going to be tough, I might not last long, I might even not last longer than a month or two" Sakura thought irritably.

**SAKURA POV  
**

It's been six months since I, Haruno Sakura, started working for Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, and my presumptions were wrong, I did last more than a month or two, and somehow, as time passes by, I found out that Mr. Uchiha was an orphan, he had a brother once but who died when he was just about 10 because of a stage 4 cancer in the lungs due to his non-stop smoking. He also have no sister, a mother nor a father. His parents died in a car crash though he has an uncle who took custody, Madara Uchiha but abused Sasuke during his teenage life.

**SASUKE POV**

It's been six months and so far Sakura was the only one who survived his busy schedule, non-stop reports and she was good at her work. I was wrong in thinking that she might not last a month but I guess, I was wrong.

And somehow as time passes by. This strange girl who seem to lighten up my mood unintentionally, I don't how she does it but she simply does, makes this swelling feeling deep inside me that I don't know what to call. She makes me want to hold her or just look at her straight in the eye. And she doesn't know about this. And I would make sure she will never know about this confusion I feel whenever she's around me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura whipped her head to come face to face with the obnoxious blonde Naruto with wide open eyes.

"Nani?! Naruto, what are you doing here?!" Sakura explained, confusion written in her face.

"Ni! I was just going to visit the Teme!" Naruto beamed.

"Teme?" Sakura asked.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" An irritated tone caught her ears and Sakura turned to see a very annoyed Uchiha.

"Teme! Is that how you treat your best friend?!" Naruto countered back.

"Best Friend?!" and now two pair of eyes were looking intently to Sakura, probably thinking of how stupid she looked like.

"No way! Teme, didn't tell you I, the great Naruto Uzumaki, was his Best Friend?! - TEME! YOU PAINED ME!" and so Naruto crumpled to the floor, crying like a 4-year old baby who lost his teddy while rocking inward and backward like a psycho who just broke free from the mental institute.

"Tch, dumbass" Sasuke just walked off not waiting for Naruto's reply who suddenly appeared by my side, with an evil glint in the eyes.

I don't know what Naruto's up too, but somehow, it scared me. And the next thing I knew, Naruto pushed me and I hit Sasuke's back that made the both of us lose our balance and fall to the ground.

While I was waiting for the impact of the ground with my eyes shut closed, instead of the hard dirty ground, it felt somewhat soft and when I opened my eyes, I was met by Obsidian eyes. Where in just one look, you'd quickly melt.

'I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I could be looking like an idiot right now' Sakura thought.

Sasuke tried to get back up and that made Sakura came back to her senses, but just before they could stand up from their previous position, Naruto accident-err incidentally pushed Sakura again so that Sakura's lips met with Sasuke's.

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, when they broke apart, they just stared at each other's eyes, not one of them uttering even a single word. But Sasuke regained his composure first, just stood up, dusted himself, held a hand out for Sakura to reach and stand.

Just when Sasuke was to utter a word, he felt something painful in his left cheek. And that's when he concluded he was slapped in the face.

'What the-?!' he trailed off when he saw the person who just slapped him sped off to the nearest exit probably heading to the roof deck.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he sweat dropped, hoping the pink haired girl would come back but to no avail she didn't.

"Hn?" was all Sasuke could utter as he smacked Naruto's head.

"WHAT WAS THT FOR YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke said as he exited through the door Sakura just went to.

Flashes of a certain event appeared on Sakura's head as she ran off to somewhere she can feel safe-the roof deck. The moment she arrived there, she was panting, sweat all over her face and tear stains in her cheeks. She didn't knew what brought her to just slap Sasuke.

She didn't knew, first she was having this certain feelings towards this stoic Sasuke for more than six months now and now, she was running away from him. She didn't understand but somehow it scared her. Made her remember the night she was trying to forget.

'_Kaa-san? Otou-san?' she uttered, her mother wasn't in the kitchen nor was her father in the living room. They weren't even in their room._

"_Hmm, they might have gotten off to someplace and just forgot to tell you" Inner Sakura concluded._

"_Yeah, probably at Ichiraku's having dinner together. While me on the other hand is starving" Sakura said to herself._

_Sakura went to her room to change before grabbing some dinner in the kitchen but was met by the most terrifying thing she never wished for. There were so many blood, everywhere, on the bed, walls, lampshade, floor, ceiling. It scared her. She walked in the room, trying to make something out of what she was seeing._

_She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming but no, it wasn't a dream. Its real, then a small thud came from her bathroom, she sped off to that place only to find her parents lying in the ground-lifeless'_

"stop please stop!" Sakura screamed, clutching her head making those flashbacks of that night stop but it wasn't even helping.

'_Sakura' a voice came from behind her, but before she could turn around and see who that person was, she was thrown to the ground, beside her lifeless parents, she wanted to scream but a muffled cry was the only thing that came out from her lips. She tried standing up but she was kicked in the stomach hard that made her clutch her stomach and lie down in the ground in the pool of blood. Blood of her parents, the people who raised her, loved her, took care of her, protected her, now, they were dead, and she doesn't even know why._

"Stop! Make it stop!" Sakura cried out, and she felt someone engulfed her into a tight hug. Her head shut up and eyes wide.

She tried to break free but the hold was strong enough then she heard a someone whispher behind her ear, trying to tell her that everything was alright. Then it hit her, Sasuke was there with her. Not Ino, not Hinata. It was Sasuke, the person she slapped, thought of was a jerk, the man she had developed uncertain feelings for was there for her comfort.

**SASUKE POV**

It hurts me to see her cry, see her break down and fall apart not knowing the reason why. Somehow, I just want to hold her tight, be there for her, and never leave her side. I don't know what this feeling is, but somehow, it felt familiar, the odd beating of my heart when she's around.

"Stop" I hear her say, but this time softer, more calmer.

"Stop" she repeats it again, like a broken tantrum. She held my shoulder tighter, like a wall, she uses for strength.

And right now, I want to get to know her better, to know why she just ran away after that incident. I want to know why, why she's here, falling apart before my eyes, it just hurts me, to see you cry. It breaks me and I can't take it.

And next thing Sasuke saw before he engulfed Sakura in a tight hug was Sakura's widening eyes and a genuine smile appeared in her slightly blushing face as she said "A-arigatou, Sa-sasuke-kun."

"_Call me.. Sa-Sasuke-kun and Don't worry, I'll be here for you. Trust me."_

**I Never really knew that writing a story was so exciting yet at the same time mind blowing when you are studying as well. But I won't stop for you readers! Please do review Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The fallen angel's knight

**SASUKE POV**

He had seen how broken she was, how miserable here life turned out. And he ought to change that into a happy one. She deserves better than ever. It hurts to see the one you love thorn a million pieces and you can't do anything about it because you don't know the whole story.

'What could have happened to her that made her who she is right now. Afraid, vulnerable and broken?' Sasuke thought.

He was looking at her intently, watching every move she make. She acts like nothing happened. Like nothing's wrong with her. She smiles when deep inside she's crying, she laughs when clearly she's dying. How could she show happiness towards others when she is so full of sadness and hurt.

'I wish I knew because I'll stop whatever pain she's feeling' Sasuke said unto himself.

**SAKURA POV**

'I can see he looking at me all the time. He may not seem to notice but I do.' Inner Sakura said.

"I bet he's making sure I won't cry in front of him again" Sakura mused.

'Maybe he's just worried about you, because maybe he likes you!' Inner Sakura squealed.

"Shut up, maybe a cup of coffee will calm me down" Sakura said.

Sakura went to the nearest vending machine without noticing someone following, and watching her every move.

Just as Sakura was to take a little zip of her coffee she tensed for she felt someone behind her.

'_She was kicked hard in her stomach and she lie down in the ground in the pool of blood. Blood of her parents, the people who raised her, loved her, took care of her, protected her, now, they were dead, and she doesn't even know why._

_Someone called her, she tried to look up but she saw him, he wasn't wearing a mask, he wasn't even worried she saw his face but she could see the smug look he's giving her. Her vision was blocked with a piece of cloth. She was carried from the ground, she tried fighting for her right but the grip was too strong, the next thing she knew she was in bed in one Sunday morning knowing everything she had was now gone. Her parents, her life… and her dignity. She had nothing. She can never get back what once was there. She can never get them back. An before darkness fully over took her sight, the last thing she uttered was 'Never.'_

The voice sounded familiar and it made her tense, made her want to run away over and over again but she have to knew who this was, she have to know why.

She turned around but she regretted doing it. Now she really wanted to run, to run into a certain source of warmth where she felt safe. Once. But before she could make a move for a run, she was grabbed and slammed to the wall. Hands both sides and a pair of piercing eyes directed to her. The Eyes full of Revenge and Lust.

**SASUKE POV**

Sasuke had been looking for Sakura the past 30 minutes and is nowhere to be found. The last time he saw her was leaving the door to go somewhere else, he tried to follow her but damn his employees for interrupting him.

He saw her finally, but what shocked her she was on the ground, crying, rocking back and forth like a lost kid, a broken person. He dashed to her side asking what's wrong but she doesn't speak, doesn't utter even a word.

He grabbed both of her shoulders, shook her trying to get her attention but to no avail she still wouldn't met his eyes, so he made her look into his eyes.

He was for certain shocked. He saw her pleading, pleading for protection. She might not said it to him directly, but he knew. He knew, she needed help, he knew she needed someone whom she can trust, ran unto when she's lost and someone she could have that won't leave her side no matter what.

And the only thing he would ever do was engulfed her in a tight hug and never let go. And he did, he would be that someone that she needed. He would be this fallen angel's knight.

**Sorry if today's story is quiet short. I really am busy this past few days. But anyway, Please review ! Arigatou ~ :***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I need you to know

'_She left everything that made her past. She can never go back she said. NEVER.'_

It's been a week and Sasuke still is dumbfounded on what's happening to Sakura. He did everything in his power to know what she keeps and now he found himself at the doorstep whom Sakura entrusted all of her secrets, her best friend Ino.

Funny as to how an Uchiha like Sasuke are doing such things for a girl. 'Argh, why am I doing this again?' utter Sasuke all to himself.,

The banging in the door won't stop and Ino was in fact in such a bad mood.

"I'M COMING! Jeez, can't you not destroy my door you fucking retard!" as Ino opened the door ready to punch the lights out of that certain person who in the first place interrupted her beauty rest.

"Ino" said the man infront of her.

Ino, well we all know Ino when he sees hot guys INFRONT of her. She drools.

"We- We need to talk" well, that snapped her back to reality. "about… Sakura"

Ino can sense the hesitation of the said man in front of her but shrugged the thought; she guessed if it's about Sakura then it must be urgent.

"Come on in. would you like some tea?" Ino asked politely.

"No thanks, I won't be that long" the man said.

"Soo, who are you?" Ino asked eagerly.

"I.. Uchiha, Sasuke. Sakura's boss. Well I'll go straight to the point. Tell me what happened to Sakura." Sasuke said demandingly but his face still remained as emotionless as ever.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked nervously but Sasuke can see the way she tenses up like she's hiding something.

"The truth. I want to know everything about her." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you're talking about." Ino said quietly losing her temper for his demands. 'who do he think he is anyway? Demanding me to spill something which I don't know' Ino thought.

"Sakura. There was a time when we accidentally .. k-kissed, she. She slapped me then ran away from me to the roof deck uttering "stop it", then almost a month ago, she wouldn't even get near me as if she's scared to touch me, There was even a time when I asked her to get the files in the basement, she never came back and I had to fetch her only to her standing outside the door that leads to the basement just staring at the door like when she enter she won't come out alive. And the latest, last week, I saw her crying beside the vending machine." Sasuke said looking down. He really didn't understand what's happening to her and he wants to know why. He have to know why.

"Why do you want to know it badly?" was all she answered him.

Sasuke left Ino's residence after their talk. Her questioned still remained in his head.

Truly, Sasuke didn't knew why. All he knew is he just wanted to know why. What has made her vulnerable and fragile. He knew he wasn't in the position to mind someone's business but when it comes to Sakura, He just want to be a part of everything. Like everything was his business, but who was he to her? He was just her boss and nothing more. He wasn't her boyfriend, He was just a friend, or was he?

**Flashback:**

"_Why do you want to know it badly?" was all she answered him._

_It took him a few moments to come up with a valid answer but to no avail he can't think of anything._

"_I-I don't know. I.I just want to know why." He answered truthfully._

"_If you want to know the truth, then let her tell you not me because have no right" Ino said._

_Sasuke then stood and thank Ino for her time, and when Sasuke was about to walk out of the door._

"_if you don't mind me asking. D-do you love Sakura?" She questioned out of the blue that made Sasuke turn around and look at her. She was curious for god sake and it's her right to know when it involves her best friend._

_Sasuke just stared at her, again asking himself if he loved Sakura but-_

"_Yes" Sasuke answered as he turned to his heel waving goodbye and went to where he parked his car. He didn't knew when or how he fell in love with a such annoying pink headed girl. But he knew, he was for sure in love with this strange girl. That's when Sasuke noticed the smile that has formed on Ino's face but the pain and hurt is evident in her eyes._

"_Please, don't ever hurt her. She'd been hurt once and it wasn't any typical heartbreak." Ino said trying to suppress the tears that were building up in her eyes._

"_I won't, that's why I came here because I need to know why" Sasuke said. He vowed to her that he won't hurt her. That he won't do something that can make her cry. He promised her that he won't ever let her go when she's falling._

**End of Flashback**

As Sasuke was on his way to where he parked his car, he saw what had made his eyes widened in shock. Sakura was running, panting and he can clearly see that she was tired, clearly see that she can no longer run from the person she's running away from so he did what his mind told him to do. He ran to her before she lost her balance and fall to the dirty ground.

Sasuke caught her. She looked up relieved but it vanished and fear was written in her face. She said something before she lost consciousness but he heard it well and It made him clenched his teeth as he tightened his grip on Sakura.

"_I need help."_

"I need you to know that I won't let you go this time." Sasuke said unto Sakura as he stood up from the ground and Sakura in his arms but Sakura heard it anyway before she slipped into the darkness once again.

**Hope you like it guys **** please do review this chapter .. Arigatou-desu!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_When Sakura woke up, the first thing she realized was that it wasn't her room. Second, she was for in fact in a night gown. She tried to get up but she can't, ropes were tied in both her wrists and ankles. She can't get out._

'_Took you long enough to wake up ne? I wouldn't be fun with you sleeping all throughout the course.' A man said._

_It formed goose bumps on Sakura's forearm, somehow the voice sound familiar and if she wasn't mistaken it was her ex-boyfriend._

'_Sai?' Sakura said unsure._

'_Yes, pumpkin?' Sai replied with a sinister laugh._

'_wh-what are you doing?!' Sakura screamed when Sai began crawling to her. His hands sliding on her thigh every now and then._

'_what do you think I'm doing Saku-chan? I'm simply having fun.' Sai asked evilly._

Sasuke was at the kitchen when he heard someone screaming so he dashed out of the kitchen and headed to the only place he knew where the scream was coming from.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he kicked the door open and saw Sakura screaming in her sleep.

He ran to Sakura's side and held both shoulders and he shook her for her to wake up from the nightmare that had haunted her. But it didn't work.

'_Sai stop it!' Sakura screamed but Sai won't simply stop._

_Sai was nipping her neck and both his hands we're travelling up and down her body. She was shaking from free, wriggling her hands free but the ropes were tied tightly. She can never give up. _

'_Please stop it!' Yet again Sakura screamed._

'_No!' was the harsh reply of Sai as his hand met the right cheek of Sakura_

_Sakura was crying, she had to break free. She had too, she won't lose her virginity to some psycho freak._

'_I had enough of self control Sakura, I can't take it no longer, I have to have you whether you like it or not' Sai screamed._

'_Sai! Stop, don't you remember we're over!' Sakura protested._

'_No we're not until I say so!' Sai screamed and this time punched her in the stomach._

"Sakura wake up!" Sasuke still tried to wake Sakura up but still she won't. She was panting so hard, sweating so bad. He have to stop this so he slapped her.

_Sai never ceased until he gets what he wants. He was about to rape her when the door to the room burst open and—_SLAP!

Sakura opened her eyes, sit up straight, looks down at her body, looks frantically to her surroundings and when there seems to be no sign of Sai, she begun to cry. She didn't even notice Sasuke who was by now at the floor staring at her.

'All I ever wanted was to be free from my past but how could I when even in my dreams it kept hunting me' Sakura thought.

"Sakura" Someone called her and when she looked up she saw the most beautiful pair of obsidian eyes which belongs to none other than Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura whispered but Sasuke was able to hear it out. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Sakura" He said again this time never breaking eye contact, he finally knew, the moment he laid his eyes on her emerald ones, that was the moment he fell in love with her.

"Sakura" Sasuke said again as Sakura just stared at him not saying a word.

What shocked her was when Sasuke hugged her so tight. She didn't knew what to do and when she was to open her mouth and ask him as to why, he spoke.

"Sa-sakura.. I-I want to know.." Sasuke hesitated but it was now or never. This was the only chance he could ever dare to ask her. So he continued "Everything that. That happened to you" never did he let go, he just continued to hug her to let her know that he will always be there.

Maybe, maybe Sakura knew was Sasuke's intentions were for she never did pushed him away. All she ever did was return the hug.

_Sakura had awoken and all she ever remembered was Sai was gonna rape her then he punched her, then before she was suck into darkness she heard the door burst open._

'_POLICE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!' Sai stopped and was shocked to see police officers aiming their guns at him._

_He froze but he had to escape, so he took his gun that was hidden below Sakura's pillow and aimed it at her._

'_Lower your guns or she dies!' Sai screamed back to the officer who looked alarmed that their suspect was carrying a deadly weapon but did as they were told to keep Sakura away from harm as much as possible._

_But the police officers we're beyond amazed when Sai suddenly jumped of the 5-story building through the window beside the bed. Water slashed from the river where Sai had jumped over. And police officers had to searched the whole area for Sai but nobody was found up until now._

"That's all that ever happened. Police officers told me that Sai was the one responsible for the deaths of my parents. And they said last week that he was still on the loose and that he might come back for me." Sakura said trying to suppress the pain and fear in her chest.

She's too damn tired from crying and being pitied. She wanted not to be weak anymore, she wanted to be strong but she doesn't know how. But for now, all she will ever do was lean down unto the chest of Sasuke who willingly stayed beside her as she cried until there was no more to cry.

She was even shocked on what Sasuke had told her before Sasuke told her to get some rest. And she gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude. Sasuke knew this but he seem not to mind. It was all for love after all, right?

'_Don't worry Sakura, I won't leave you and this I tell you. So get some sleep and I'll watch over you."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Angel's Angel

Sakura had never again slept so peaceful until that dreadful night. With a hot guy sleeping next to you I bet you'd have the best sleep ever.

**SAKURA POV**

'He looks like an angel' Sakura thought to herself.

'Got that right Sakura' Inner Sakura Beamed

'Hey Inner, where had you been all this time ne?' Sakura questioned

'Nothing in particular, just went on a vacation' Inner said

'huh, lucky for you, maybe I should get one too' Sakura replied to her inner sarcastically

'Whatever but who needs a vacation when you have a hot guy right next to you whom you can get laid with!' Inner Sakura squealed.

Sakura was by not blushing furiously at what her Inner had said but before she can tell her Inner to 'Shut up and go away' Sasuke stirred to consciousness.

As Sasuke opened his eyes the first thing he ever saw was a pair of emerald eyes whom he fell in love with. It was like a drug, he can never get enough of it but what caught his attention was the blushing girl who owned the said pair of eyes.

"Sakura? Are you sick?" Sasuke asked as the girl in his arms turned redder than before.

"N-no" She squeaked not breaking eye contact.

Their faces were just inches away and a little move might bring their lips to touch each other but Sasuke didn't knew what made him do it. He lowered his head towards her and kissed her.

Sakura was beyond amazed but kissed him back. It was for the fact their second kiss where Sakura has not slapped Sasuke in the face. Their very first kiss was Sasuke had to suffer a whole day pain in his right cheek where Sakura had slapped before she ran and dashed out to the roof deck.

Their kiss turned to a passionate one neither of them don't want to lose in their battles of the tongue and Sasuke, being an Uchiha always wanted to be the Dominant one so he win against their tongue battle but have to separate in need of air.

No one ever said a word after that instead they just stared at each other and did it again.

It had been two years and everything had turned out great. Sakura was able to move on from her past with her boyfriend Sasuke for a year and eight months whom by now was called Sasuke-kun. She never did imagine that his former boss was boyfriend and now fiancée was her only way to get the freedom of her past. Not only that, with the help of Sasuke and his connections, they were able to track down on Sai's whereabouts and now he is Currently In jail for life imprisonment.

Sasuke even wanted him dead to make sure he wouldn't get away but Sakura told him it was the right thing to do so he just settled to life imprisonment for Sai to suffer even on the simplest way the government can think off.

"Sakura, for the last time, I don't like pink as the theme colour for our wedding" Sasuke said as he leaned on the wall of the wedding coordinator's shop.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, pink's not that bad!" Sakura pouted.

"Not bad? For god's sake Sakura, It's pink and I'm an Uchiha! They either chose the colour blue or black!" Sasuke hissed and blush was currently making its way towards his cheek.

"Then its Pink and Blue then!" Sakura beamed and told the wedding coordinator what colour would be the theme for their wedding.

"If I don't love you, I could have left you" Sasuke said looking away.

"But you do Sasuke-kunnnn" Sakura said smiling at her fiancée.

"Hn" was all Sasuke could do.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called.

"Hn?"

"You do know, you're my angel right?" Sakura asked eager to know his answer.

"Hn, and you're my annoyingly yet my beautiful angel too" Sasuke said, a little blush quiet evident on his cheeks as he looked away.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out again.

"What?" He said looking back at her.

"I love you" Sakura said with the most genuine smile she had always showered upon him.

"I love you too. And I won't ever let you go" Sasuke said with a genuine smile not a smirk but a real genuine smile, not as genuine as Sakura's but as genuine Sasuke could offer.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied as she leaned her forehead with Sasuke's.

"Arigatou MY Sakura" Sasuke said that made Sakura smile once more. He then leaned forward and gave Sakura a peck on the lips.

He knew that Sakura was his, and he was Sakura's and that can't never be changed for they were meant for each other. For now, let time do its work as they left the shop with their hands intertwined, and faced the world together and never did they ever let go. No matter what happens.

***~ ****OYASUMI**** ~***

**Finally Done. This actually made me smile. HAHA but Pardon me if ever there are wrong grammars, I must say, I'm new to this writing stories thing but it was really fun! And I do hope you like it and please do review it :D it would be an honour to know what you people think of about my story.**


End file.
